Insurgence: A Pokémon Fanfiction
by xracecar
Summary: Kevin, an amnesiac teenager wakes up in the Cult of Darkrai. He has escaped to the outside, with the limited help of Mew, to the Torren Region. Many pokémon and friends await him as he adventures on the generic 8 badge gym league. Will he figure out who he is and defeat the cultists or will they get him first?


Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by The Pokémon Company, Game Freak, and Nintendo.

I do not own any characters, they are created by the devs of Pokémon Insurgence, the main character is my own doing, due to the game having customizable characters.

I do not own the story as stated above, created by the devs of the fan game.

If you want to take a look at the fan game, look up Pokémon Insurgence into Google Search.

 **Author's note: Will detract this stuff from the word count on the bottom of every page,** **hopefully** **. I also may struggle with cuts in the middle of the story, leave a review!**

 **Torren Region…**

 **One year ago…**

Jaern stood between two tall statues of Rhydon, both looming over him and the crowd. The platform gave him the height to see the majority of the region's population, which resided in Helios City. He looked over the mob of people to multiple skyscrapers, the streets crowded with cars whilst his golden colored hair rustled in the wind as a dismal face came upon him. His white robes, laced with gold fletching, slightly flapped around from the air. It is time. The uncertainty of the citizens clearly stated as they whispered to one another about the First Augur. Jaern sighed and spoke.

"Thank you all for coming." The congregation soon turned their attention to the man. The uncertainty broke, if only for a moment. Jaern prepared for this, he was ready to take on what the First didn't. "We live in dark times, my friends." The sympathy was felt between citizen and augur, completely linked to what he said. "A grave loss has recently befallen us all." Jaern took a couple steps to his right. "The Augur was a great man. Not only was he an unmatched trainer, but his heart burned with the desire to protect his people." The city was silent. Every car was stopped as Jaern's speech broadcasted over the TV networks and web, other cities taking note of what happened recently. "He was our hero… and possibly the best leader the Torren Region has known. But…" The golden haired figure stopped for a moment, quickly glancing at the many phones and cameras filming him.

"As you know, where other regions have evil teams or organizations, it's Pokémon-worshipping cults that call the Torren Region home." Jaern's face lost its gloomy appearance to slowly show one of frustration. "But to these cults, religion is so much more than believing. They won't rest until the world is remade exactly how they want it to be." The man shuffled to the other side of the stage, staying far to the right for too long. "For our protection, the Augur defeated and disbanded over half of them. He saved us. About a week ago…" He clenched his left fist at this, tears starting to form in his eyes. "…he went searching for one of the remaining cults…" Jaern stood for a few moments, confirming the crowd's suspicion. "…he has not returned. He hasn't been seen since." The sea of people started to speak to each other, rumors arising about his death, but Jaern saw this and grabbed ahold of his authority.

"People of Torren!" The crowd quickly silenced itself. "I, like you, do not believe he is dead. I assure you, I will search tirelessly until he is found again." This was his opportunity, Jaern's chance, and so he pounced on it like a Liepard. "With a heavy heart, I accept the burden of taking his place until he is found. Until the First Augur returns, I shall be the second." The mass of citizens was caught off guard, what was this guy thinking? Jaern knew what he was doing, and didn't fear for the ones to rebel at his statement, his status helping him achieve this rank. "I promise you, I will use every resource at my disposal to find him!" Politics was a game, and this man knew how to play it. "We will stand our ground! We will not let these cultists… these insurgents…" His voice was now tinged with toxicity. "…split apart our families and destroy the place we call home!" The crowd and everyone else watching took his words to heart, and did not doubt him for a moment.

"Long live the Torren Region!" Jaern shouted, even if it was a cheesy line.

 **"LONG LIVE THE TORREN REGION!"** The horde of humans shouted back at him. Jaern basked in his success in a form of a smirk. It was easy to manipulate people, mob mentality grafting those who still opposed him.

"We will remain strong!" He ended the cheesiness here, but still no one cared about that. The crowd then clapped their hands, the applause appealing to the white robed man as he stepped down from the stage. Jaern's work wasn't finished, but the majority of it has been set into place.


End file.
